God Tonight
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "Le soldat qui massacre, celui qui ne ressent rien, qui s'en fout et qui tue, c'est toi. L'homme sans visage, glacial, polaire, boréen, c'est toi. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Killer ?"


Disclaimer: One Piece reste à Oda, c'est bien dommage. God Tonight est le titre d'une chanson du groupe Real Life (new wave, c'est trop le bien).

N/A: J'voulais écrire quelque chose de joyeux, et on voit le résultat. Sérieux, aurais-je perdu tout sens de l'humour? Enfin, tant pis. Bonne lecture, bonnes vacances aux secondes qui restent chez eux à se triturer le poulpe, bon bac à ceux qui le passent, pareil pour le brevet des troisièmes et puis...Ainsi de suite.

* * *

**God Tonight**

Tu vois Killer, si il y a bien une chose que je n'ai jamais pu supporter chez toi, c'est ton masque. Ou bien tes cheveux. D'abord tes cheveux, et ensuite ton masque. Tu te caches, Killer, je ne sais pas de quoi. Tu disparais. Tu t'enfermes en toi même, et tu deviens ton propre geôlier. Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu pouvais être qui tu voulais, tu en avais le talent, mais pas l'audace on dirait.

Le soldat qui massacre, celui qui ne ressent rien, qui s'en fout et qui tue, c'est toi. L'homme sans visage, glacial, polaire, boréen, c'est toi. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Killer ? Tu ne te sens donc pas seul, cloisonné dans la prison que tu t'es construite, celle dont les murs dégoulinent des larmes silencieuses que tu ne pleures pas ? Parfois, elles débordent, viennent se coincer dans ta gorge, t'étranglent, et tu les ravales au fond de toi-même.

Tu te sens devenir fou Killer, tu vois du sang, sur le sol, sur tes mains, sur tes camarades. Il ne coule plus, plus maintenant, et à cet instant, bien moins que le rhum. Tu te lèves, tu vas te laver les mains, essayer de leur faire retrouver leur couleur initiale, pas rouge, pas écarlate, pas cramoisi. Cramoisi comme l'horizon, écarlate comme l'océan, rouge comme les veines qui strient tes yeux. Personne ne sait que tu as des yeux, tu ne les montres pas, peut être qu'ils n'existent pas. Même toi tu finis par douter.

Tu es perdu, tu ne sais plus où sont les toilettes, où est donc passée ta vie. Or, ni, car. Les mots t'échappent aussi, ils te fuient, te laissent à ton silence. Ce n'est pas grave. Des choses si insignifiantes après tout, ce n'est pas important. Tu t'en convaincs facilement, parce que tu ne veux plus lutter.

Tu tournes à droite, à gauche, droite, droite, droite, gauche. Tout droit. Demi-tour. Gauche.

Tu y arrives enfin, milles détours plus tard. Face au lavabo, tu voudrais bien y plonger la tête, mais tu ne peux pas : tu n'as pas de tête. Elle est partie, il y a un moment déjà, rouler contre les lattes de bois, sans jamais s'arrêter. Il n'y a pas de miroir au-dessus, tu l'as brisé, tu ne te supportais pas. Les sept ans de malheurs ne t'encombreraient pas plus que ceux que tu traînes déjà. Pour autant, tu ne te cherches pas d'excuses, tu ne te lamentes pas. Tu te tais, et c'est mieux comme ça.

Tu fais glisser le savon entre tes paumes, tu frottes. Tu te laves de tout ce que tu as fait, pensé, vécu, respiré de tout ce que tu n'as pas fait, pensé, vécu, respiré aussi. Pas une feuille morte qui se laisse entraîner par le vent, au rythme de ses battements de cœur, juste une écorce vide, sans tronc à envelopper, sans insectes à protéger, trop lourde pour s'envoler. Si tu pouvais être Dieu ce soir, juste le temps d'une nuit, tu ne ferais rien. Tu resterais tel qu'il doit être actuellement, un obèse morbide coincé dans son fauteuil qu'il a modelé par le poids de sa graisse, le monde se reflétant dans ses yeux vides. Si tu pouvais être Dieu ce soir, tu continuerais ta non-existence, sans entrain mais avec résignation.

Tu frottes. Tu frottes. Tu brûles. Ces mains que tu voulais pures, elle rougissent, si tu continues, elles saigneront. Tu ne sais pas t'arrêter, c'est plus fort que toi. Mêlé à l'eau du robinet, tu teintes l'émail de vermillon. Ça ressemble à quelque chose de beau, tu en sourirais presque, cependant, ça t'es impossible, tu n'as pas de bouche, tu as oublié Killer ? Pas plus que tu n'as de lèvres ou de dents. Disparus, engloutis sous le métal. Il en reste peut être des vestiges submergés.

Tu frottes. Tu frottes. Tes mains sont chaudes, brûlantes, pourtant, tu trembles de froid. Tu perds tes souvenirs, emportés par les flots. La chaleur, la poussière, le sable, enfuis. Les longs après-midis écrasés par le poids d'une canicule oppressante, le silence dans les allées, oubliés. Tu te vides, comme un sablier percé, une traînée de grains sablonneux derrière toi. Ça ne t'effraie même pas, tu es Killer le massacreur après tout. Killer, massacreur, chaleur, malheur, tout est lié, tout s'expliquera par lui-même tout à l'heure. Le savon rétrécit, le savon te fuit.

Tu frottes. Tu frottes. Tu t'étonnes de pouvoir toujours accomplir ce geste, tu t'étonnes de voir à quel point il devient vital pour toi, alors qu'il te blesse. Il doit falloir souffrir pour vivre, vérité méta-physique qui te ferait pleurer. Tu aimerais bien te regarder pleurer, observer ce visage lisse soudainement se mettre à suer de larmes. Et puis tu te rappelles du cachot humide qui dégouline à ta place, tu laisses tomber.

Tu frottes. Tu frottes. Les croûtes des cicatrices sur tes mains se sont en allées dans le siphon, pour mieux déverser leur tempête sanguinaire. Sanguinaire, on t'appelle aussi comme ça. Tu crois. Tu n'es plus très sûr de rien maintenant. Tu dois être fatigué, tu devrais dormir. Mais tu frottes. Tu frottes. Tu frottes.

Tu frottes, sans plus t'arrêter. Tu frottes, sans plus réfléchir. Tu frottes, tu ne sais faire que ça. Tu frottes, ça te fait mal. Tu frottes, ça te fait sentir vivant.

Tu frottes. Tu frottes. Tu frottes.

Tu frottes.


End file.
